1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to messaging applications in computer memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual world applications, such as Second Life, are evolving as a popular communication tool. Virtual world applications enable users to communicate in a computer generated environment, as avatars. Virtual worlds are increasingly of interest to users for entertainment (i.e., games) and educational purposes. Businesses are finding new ways to access users through the virtual environments, for product placement and to offer services. In addition, virtual worlds may be utilized to illustrate medical procedures, or for business training purposes.
Interest in creating an on-line community in which people are represented by avatars and can interact with each other in the virtual world is growing. Ideally, the virtual world provides realism so that the avatars may interact with each other and their virtual environment in much the same way people interact in the real world. The availability of the Internet makes such a virtual world potentially accessible to millions of users. Such a virtual world may impact many areas of everyday life, including communications, entertainment, commerce, and education. However, virtual world information is not easily accessible (when desired) after the virtual world session is complete. In addition, the inconvenience of only communicating with a user during a virtual world session may prove to be highly limiting to the virtual world community.